Drabbles
by Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Drabble series. Thirteenth Story: Spencer's life starts to spiral out of his control.
1. Disney

**Title: Disney**

**Rating: G**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Implied slash  
**

**Summary: Reid fills in some missing moments from his childhood**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD; the only thing I own of Disney is a few DVDs as well.**

**--**

"I can't believe you've never seen Beauty and the Beast." Derek said getting up after putting the movie in the player.

"I was in high school when it came out; it wasn't cool to watch Disney." Spencer said grabbing the bowl of popcorn out of the kitchen and settling down on the couch. "Besides, my mother thought there were better things for me than sitting in front of the TV and watching 'pathetic attempts to imitate Grimm's fairytales'" He said quoting his mother. "Then," he continued, "She'd hand me Hans Christian Anderson and tell me to read the _real Little Mermaid._"

"Then why do you want to watch them now?" Derek asked settling down next to Spencer.

"Because," Spencer answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Garcia said it was a vital part of growing up and that I just had to."

"Whatever," Derek said as the piracy warning came on the screen followed by the narrator's voice over announcing the start of the movie.

Derek had forgotten how much he secret loved Disney when his sisters forced him to watch it with them.

Derek smiled to himself when Spencer clutched his hand and gasped afraid that Belle had been to late to save the Beast.

Derek pretended not to notice the tear Spencer wiped away as the movie ended. "What did you think?"

"I liked it," Spencer admitted blushing and looking over at the big pile of Disney movies Garcia had lent him. He turned to Derek and beamed like a kid on Christmas eyes shining bright. "I want to watch Finding Nemo next!"


	2. Blood

**Title: Blood**

**Rating: PG-13****  
**

**Characters: Reid and Morgan  
**

**Warnings: Mentions of Death  
**

**Summary: A girl is shot in front of Reid and he is unable to save her. How will it affect him? Will Morgan be able to save him?**

**Disclaimer: The only part of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD. **

**A/N: Reviews are always nice to receive. Enjoy the story.**

**--**

Reid could still feel the blood on his hands. He could still smell it. No matter how hard he scrubbed, it wouldn't come off.

The water had ceased to turn red over 20 minutes ago. The same water that had scalded his flesh to a bright pink had started to turn lukewarm.

Reid collapsed in his shower his legs unable to support his weight any longer. He heard the vague ring of his phone from the bedroom but he couldn't stand let alone walk to the room to get it.

The water had turned freezing and rained down on his skin in icy pelts. He was curled into the fetal position, forehead resting on his knees arms drown tight around himself. He didn't know how long he'd been in the shower. He was shivering intensely when the door to his apartment burst open and Morgan ran inside calling his name.

Reid raised his head a little at the sound of Morgan's voice, but couldn't bring himself to call back; he just didn't have the energy.

Morgan heard the running water and saw a pile of clothes on the floor parts of them soaked and caked with dried and drying blood. He panicked.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted and ran into the bathroom where he saw Reid sitting on the floor shivering with cold, his lips an almost blue color. He lurched forward and shut off the water.

Reid's teeth were chattering when Morgan leaned forward and gathered him into his arms.

"The b-blood. It won't- won't come off." Reid practically sobbed into Morgan's chest.

Morgan looked at Reid and couldn't see any blood. "What blood Reid?"

"It won't come off." He repeated clinging to Morgan like a lifeline.

"Reid there is no blood. We need to get you warm." All Morgan could feel was coldness in the skin beneath his fingers and he knew that wasn't a good sign. "I'm going to carry you okay?"

Reid nodded and Morgan lifted him, bridal style, and carried to the bed where he set Reid down and proceeded to grab a pair of boxers out of Reid's dresser and hand them to him figuring Reid would prefer not to be exposed to Morgan anymore than he already had been. Once Reid had pulled on his boxers Morgan covered him with blankets and sat next to him on the bed noting that Reid was still shivering.

"I- I tired to save her." Reid said in after a long silence broken only by his shivers and still slightly chattering teeth.

"Save who? Hannah? Reid that wasn't your fault. You tried to talk Marks down but he shot her anyway. You did everything you could," Morgan paused and sighed. "The paramedics just didn't get there fast enough." Morgan once again pulled Reid into his arms and against his chest so they were both lying down, Reid under the blankets, Morgan on top of them.

"Will you stay with me?" Reid asked. Even to himself he sounded like a pathetic kid. "I don't want to be alone when the nightmares come." Because he knew they would come. No matter how powerful his intellect and how hard he tried to stop them, the nightmares always came. He just hoped that if Morgan were with him they wouldn't be quite so bad.

"I'll stay as long as you need me." Morgan said squeezing Reid a little tighter. "All you ever have to do is ask."


	3. Eyesight

**Title: Eyesight**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Summary: Reid can't find his glasses what will Morgan do with a practically blind Reid for a day?**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD. **

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.**

--

"Derek, have you seen my glasses?" Reid asked his boyfriend as he came into their kitchen where Morgan was making coffee.

Morgan shook his head. "No, sorry. The last time I saw them was on your beside table yesterday."

"Damn. Derek, I know we were planning on doing something on our day off but I don't think I can go out today."

"What do you mean you can't go out today?" Morgan questioned.

"I can't see anything." Reid stated.

"Put in your contacts." Morgan replied as if Reid had missed the obvious answer.

"I tried. I can't," Reid whined. "My eyes hurt too much when I do." Reid squinted at Morgan trying to see him more clearly.

"Well then Pretty Boy," said Morgan quickly coming closer to him, becoming less and less blurry until he was in perfect clarity, when he was about 6 inches away, then coming closer still until his forehead came in contact with Reid's own. "I guess we will just have to stay here and find _something_ to do." He slipped his arm around Reid's waist.

Reid still squinted at Morgan then pulled his head back a little so Morgan came back into focus. "I wasn't really ready to get out of bed yet anyway." He said coyly. Smiling and taking one of Morgan's hands he pulled him towards their bedroom.

Reid pushed Morgan down on the bed and they both heard and slight crunch as Morgan shifted. Reid froze in the process of climbing on top of him. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was." He said standing back up.

Morgan dug underneath himself and pulled out the two halves of Reid's now broken glasses. Reid pulled the pieces out of Morgan's hand and stared down at them his pervious mood gone.

Morgan pulled Reid down on the bed next to him. "Looks like we'll have to go out after all." He said attempting humor.

"I must have fallen asleep reading again," Reid said seeming not to hear Morgan. "I really liked these." He looked down not really seeing the broken pieces in his hand.

Morgan turned Reid's face toward him. "Hey," he said giving him a soft kiss. "We will get you a new identical pair even if we have to hunt them down or order them or whatever," Morgan stood and then pulled Reid up. "Go get dressed. We'll go visit your optometrist. He went into the living room to grab his coat and called back. "Do you want to drive or shall I? You might be better if you can't see."

From the bedroom a loud "Hey!" brought a smile to Morgan's lips and he knew it was still going to be a good day.


	4. The Club

**Title: The Club**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Implied slash**

**Summary: Is Reid really out his comfort zone when the team goes clubbing or is it Derek Morgan who seems out of his element?**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD. Nor so I have any claim on any establishment mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Enjoy.**

**--**

When he, Morgan, had suggested the team hit a club instead of their usual bar he hadn't been surprised with the reactions. Prentiss, JJ, and Garcia had been all for it. Rossi and Hotch naturally declined; Hotch with the reason he wanted to spend time with Jack and Rossi with the excuse that he was old and wanted to spend time at home. Reid had, of course, had to be convinced, stating that clubs weren't really his thing and he wasn't really comfortable around so many people. Then he went off spouting statistics until Morgan nearly put his hand over Reid's mouth just to shut him up. Nonetheless Morgan practically spent all day at Reid's desk trying to convince him, until finally Reid agreed if only to get Morgan to shut up, stop bugging him, and let him get some work done. Morgan left Reid's desk to go back to his own with a smile on his face and a feeling of accomplishment.

--

Lights flashed, music pounded, bodies pressed all around him, to Derek Morgan this was a normal scene; what had him grinning but very confused was the young genius a few feet away from him.

Morgan had never seen Reid like this; for all Reid's protests of not being able to dance and the club not being his scene he looked extremely comfortable. Morgan had never seen Reid act with such abandon, the genius had only had two drinks, but the look on his face was almost serene, his arms raised, his hips moving in time to the music. He was dancing with both Prentiss and JJ and he looked… _hot._

Morgan shook his head at the thought. He liked girls. Didn't he? But he couldn't stop staring at Reid. He shook his head again and turned his attention back to Garcia, with whom he was dancing, missing the smirk on her face at catching him staring at Reid—again.

After a few more songs Morgan found himself almost on top of Reid on the dance floor, boxed in by moving people and his female friends, with no where to go. Not wanting to make Reid uncomfortable and ruin the night, Morgan danced a little more reserved than he normally would and tried to stay as close to the girls as possible. He glanced over at Garcia for a split second and suddenly felt hands on his waist. Morgan looked up and met Reid's brown eyes, they were clear of alcohol and full of determination.

A new song started and Morgan pulled Reid closer to him, he could feel his heart pounding at his sudden boldness. _What the hell, _thought Morgan and he threw all caution into the wind. _Reid started it._ Morgan started moving his hips again letting the music take him. It felt right having Reid against him like this. The look of pure happiness on Reid's face was too much for Morgan and before he realized what he was doing his lips were on Reid's.

Reid's lips were soft and warm but the kiss was very chaste. Morgan pulled away, as soon as his brain caught with his actions, and began to walk off when Reid's hand caught his own and prevented him from going any further.

Reid turned, his hand still holding Morgan's, and said something to Garcia, who had been watching the whole exchange with interest and glee, as had JJ and Prentiss. She nodded and gave Reid a little push back towards Morgan. Reid then put his lips right next to Morgan's ear, his hot breath almost making Morgan shiver. Reid shouted to be heard over the music, "Want to get out of here and grab a bite somewhere? I hear Waffle House is really good and I could use a cup of coffee."

Morgan nodded and pulled Reid off the dance floor towards the exit away from their smiling female friends. He wasn't quite sure if this meant he was gay, straight, bi, or whatever, but he would deal with that later. Right now he was just excited about where this new development would lead.


	5. Always Alone

**Title: Always Alone**

**Rating: G**

**Character: Spencer Reid**

**Summary: Spencer has friends but they always seem to forget him and leave him alone.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD. **

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Also if anyone has a prompt or idea they want written let me know and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.**

--

He was always an extra wheel.

Ever since joining the BAU he had become much better at making friends. He had Morgan, Garcia, and the rest of his teammates. And true to genius fashion he like being alone, he really did, but sometimes he just wanted to be around people, someone to share his thoughts with, his fears, his emotions. He wanted to be around someone who would joke around with him and make him laugh. Morgan had always been that person, ever since he met him, well once he got past Morgan's outer jock persona and appearance. Now, however, Morgan had found someone else. Someone he related to on a different level someone who liked to talk sports and such. Sure Morgan still hung out with Spencer, but it just wasn't the same.

When Spencer was feeling down he generally went and talked to Garcia. He felt he could share his feelings with her in a way he just quite couldn't with Morgan. However Garcia had Kevin now who was someone to whom she related to on a completely different level than Spencer. They had attraction and similar interests; talking about things he had no interest or knowledge, Spencer just couldn't complete. They were always in each other's offices so most of the time Spencer had to find her if he wanted to talk. Unfortunately for him she would drop everything, even a scheduled meeting with Spencer, if Kevin came calling, saying she would talk to Spencer later, if it weren't too much trouble. Later never came, she never remembered, or something else always came up. She never realized why Spencer was so down on these occasions and he never knew how to tell her. He had always been bad at expressing his feelings.

Whenever the team went out he was always the last one asked and they never went anywhere he felt remotely comfortable so a lot of time he would opt out and just stay at home, watching re-runs and movies he seen countless times, just thinking.

They all claimed they liked him, but he felt he rarely saw it. He could slip from a room unnoticed for hours at a time, if he came back at all. They never came looking for him.

He wished they would.

Thus he was left alone. Left alone with his thoughts, his doubts, his sadness, and he knew nothing but his friends could chase them away, but it seemed all his friends ever did was throw gas on the fire and fuel them.


	6. Trust

**Title: Trust**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Established Relationship**

**Summary: A missing moment from the first episode of season 4, **_**Mayhem**_**. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**

* * *

**

"Spencer?"

"Don't talk to me right now!"

"What?" Derek was extremely confused. He was exhausted, shaky, and he wasn't in the mood to play mind games. He reached out and placed his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer tensed at the contact and jerked away; startling Derek and causing him to take a step back.

"Why?" The one word sounded raw and crackly.

Derek stood, still confused, yet afraid to move for fear he would scare Spencer away.

"I don't—I don't understand." Derek's head was pounding; he wanted to lie down, to rest, to forget the fact he had nearly died. "What's wrong?"

"'_What's wrong?_'" Spencer spun to face Derek; all sorts of emotions flickering in his eyes, as though he couldn't quite pick one. "How could you do _that_? What on Earth were you _thinking_!" Spencer's hands balled into fists at his side and began to tremble.

A light went off in Derek's head; he began to understand. He took a step closer to Spencer.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say.

"You're _sorry_?" Anger and rage filled Spencer's eyes now. Disbelief and sarcasm dripped from his lips. "You almost died and you're sorry?"

Derek threw up his hands. "What else do you want me to say Spencer? 'I promise it won't happen again.' 'I've been a bad boy.' I did what I needed to do."

"You could have waited for us. You could have told us what you were planning. Had one of us go with you, _something_!"

"So you could stop and question my every move? There wasn't time. I had to do something and I acted." Derek paused and looked into Spencer's eyes, trying to make him understand. "I'm okay, Spencer." His voice was softer, gentler.

With those words Spencer seemed to break. All the anger seemed to flow out of him; his shoulders dropped and his knees went weak. Derek darted forward, catching him before he hit the ground.

"I thought I lost you." Spencer's voice was thick and when he looked at Derek there were tears sparkling in his eyes. "I didn't know where you were. All I knew was you'd gone towards the bomb. There was nothing I could do but try and catch the guy before he sent the call. When I saw the ambulance was gone, I couldn't even stop and worry, I had to do my job." The tears started cascading down Spencer's cheeks. It broke Derek's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Spence. I had to do it. I wasn't trying to play hero. It was instinct." He felt Spencer's hands tighten their grasp on his T-shirt. "Spencer you know the risks, of this job, _and_ of us being together. You know I can't promise, and neither can you, that something won't happen." Derek suddenly realized there was wetness on his own cheeks. "But I need you to know that when we are on a case, this, us, gets pushed to the side. It has to."

Spencer nodded. "I know that Derek."

"I'm not finished. Spencer, it has to be pushed aside because if I stop, even for a split second, to think about what I'm doing or what you are doing when we are on the job," he drew in a breath. "I'd never be able to do this. The worry, and the fear, it would eat me up inside." The tears began falling faster from his eyes as he replayed the night's events in his mind. His actions had been adrenaline based, but now he could see how stupid they had truly been. No wonder Garcia had been upset with him.

Spencer pulled back a little and wiped his sleeve across his eyes and nose; something he would have definitely cringed at under normal circumstances, showing how upset he truly was. "Derek," Spencer's voice was small and quiet but had no trace of the tremor from before. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it Pretty Boy?" Derek said wiping at his own eyes.

"Trust the team. We're your family. You don't always have to do it yourself."

Derek hesitated. Trust was an issue he struggled with everyday, thanks to events in his past, but he was slowly working on it. He looked into Spencer's eyes, warm, dark amber staring back at him, and Derek knew that this man was willing to help him through anything he still had to face and work through. "I promise Spencer. I'll do the best I can."

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	7. Found

**Title: Found**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid or None**

**Warnings: Could be Implied Slash or Friendship**

**Summary: Reid finds something in his desk he put there years ago. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: This came to me after watching **_**Somebody's Watching**_** one of my favorite episodes. I keep having ideas for something after watching nearly every one. Oh well more fics for you. As always review are welcome and appreciated.**

Reid couldn't believe he still had the magazine; after all this time, he never _had_ called her. Hell, he'd called Austin even a couple of times, but then they were just good friends now. He stared at the cover, a confused look on his face. That seemed so long ago, he was so young and naïve then, not that he had changed all that much. And what was up with his hair, that was such a god-awful length, he hoped it never looked like that again.

"Whatcha got there Pretty Boy?" Reid jumped, startled from his revered inspection, and dropped the magazine as Morgan spoke from behind him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Reid said mildly annoyed. He hated being startled.

"Sorry," Morgan apologized, maneuvering to lean against Reid's desk. "It's not my fault you're so jumpy." Morgan grinned.

"You don't help," Reid muttered.

Morgan shrugged. "Anyway, what is that?" He indicated the now overturned magazine on Reid's desk. "Looking at hot babes?" Morgan teased, knowing for a fact it wasn't true.

"No," Reid said placing his hands on top of the magazine somewhat protectively. "I was cleaning out my desk drawers and I found it." He picked up the rag sheet and handed it to Morgan. "I didn't even remember I had it. I thought I'd thrown it away."

Morgan flipped it over and stared at the front cover. On it was Reid with his hand on Lila Archer's shoulder, her cheek pressed against it, the words _A Mystery Man In Lila's Life_ splashed in yellow and white at the bottom of the picture.

"I never called her you know." Reid was looking at Morgan when he lifted his eyes away from the cover.

"I didn't ask."

"I know," Reid said shrugging, his lips pressing together as they always did when he was about to continue speaking. "I knew it never would have worked long distance. Besides it didn't feel right; and that feeling, it did go away."

Morgan smiled at Reid and dropped the magazine back on his desk. "I told you it was a decision I couldn't make for you. But kid," Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I think you made the right one." Morgan winked at him as he walked away.

Reid picked the magazine up off his desk and took one last look at it, before tossing it in the trashcan where, he realized, he should have left it, after his talk with Morgan that night, all along.


	8. S'Mores

**Title: S'Mores**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Slash; Established Relationship**

**Summary: Reid goes with Morgan on a camping trip. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to **_**Daisyangel **_**who gave me the prompt for this fic, which is "chocolate" I hope you enjoy the result, it's a little longer than my normal drabble fics. As always, Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

"Why did you make me come again?"

"Because it will do you good to get out in the fresh air."

Spencer and Derek were driving in Derek's SUV towards the Appalachian Mountains for a weekend of deep wood camping and Spencer was not happy about it.

"I can't believe you didn't let me bring a single book." Spencer crossed his arms in the passenger's seat and pouted.

Derek glanced over at him. "If I let you bring a book, you would have finished it within the first five minutes of the trip and then you would have complained about still not having anything to read. There was no way for me to win."

"You could have let me bring more than one." Spencer said while looking out the window.

"Then we wouldn't have had any room for the camping gear." Derek's voice changed to one of almost pleading. "Please try and have a good time, Spence. For me?"

Spencer looked over at him but said nothing.

"Come on Spencer; it'll be fun, we'll sleep in a tent, cook our own food, go hiking in the woods." Spencer's face remained blank as he continued to stare at Derek letting him know he wasn't helping his case. A smirk slowly crept on Derek's face. "We can tell ghost stories around a camp fire."

A glint of excitement sparked in Spencer's eyes. Derek knew he loved anything to do with ghosts. Like the one time they had visited Will in New Orleans with JJ, before he had moved to Quantico, and they had taken a historic ghost tour. Spencer had been absolutely fascinated.

"And for dessert was can cook s'mores," Derek continued. At the mention of the word s'mores a confused look clouded Spencer's face.

"Derek," Spencer said with all sincerity, clearly perplexed. "What's a s'more?"

Derek nearly stomped on the break and stopped the car. "Spencer, you don't know what a s'more is?"

Spencer still looked confused. "Uh, should I?"

Derek shook his head and spoke mostly to himself. "Well I did have to explain the 'sitting in a tree' song."

Spencer blushed. He had felt so dumb after Derek had explained it was a grade school song about people dating.

"It's not a big deal Spence," Derek said not wanting to make Spencer feel bad or upset just because he'd never heard of s'mores. "I was just shocked. I would have thought you'd have come across then in a book or something." Spencer shook his head no, still blushing.

Derek glanced and smiled at him. He reached down and took one of Spencer's hand into his own into an apologetic gesture. "I think you'll like s'mores. It's two graham crackers, a few pieces of melted chocolate, and a marshmallow you've toasted yourself, all made into a little sandwich."

Spencer thought about the concept for a few moments. "Isn't that messy?" he asked.

"Extremely," Derek answered, his smile growing wider. "Spence, just trust me, they are delicious and a lot of fun to make."

Spencer finally cracked a small smile. "Just don't make fun of me when I make them, okay?"

--

Spencer realized by the time he and Derek were ready to cook dinner that the woods weren't quite as bad as he had been lead to believe. Derek had made him put on bug repellent and sunscreen, which were both working. Derek had insisted on putting up the tent by himself, even though Spencer had said it looked like a two man operation. Spencer had then found it very hard not to giggle as Derek spent 20 minutes wrestling with the poles and canvas. Derek had finally given up and asked Spencer to help him. Spencer had then picked the instructions up out of the carrying bag and read through them, suddenly understanding why men never read direction; they didn't make any sense and involved a lot of diagrams that even Spencer with his genius mind couldn't figure out. He'd then tossed them aside and an hour later he and Derek had finally assembled something that resembled a tent.

Derek had shown Spencer how to set up their canvas lawn chairs and how to properly light a campfire. Something he, of course, knew the theory behind but lacked practical knowledge of. By the time they had done all that Spencer was starving.

"So what are we eating? I hope it's not something we have to catch."

Derek laughed and went to the cooler. "Nah, that's for our next excursion. Didn't want to overload that big ole brain." He opened the lid and Spencer peered over his shoulder. There were a couple of liters of soda, some beer, a jar of mayonnaise, and some frozen steaks in ziplock bags. Derek grabbed the jar of mayonnaise, some disposable plates, a bowl, bread, a couple of small cans, and the can opener.

"What are we having?" Spencer asked as Derek handed him the bread and mayo to carry.

"Tuna fish sandwiches. Easy to make and delicious. I figure we'll save the steaks for tomorrow."

Spencer sat quietly as Derek made the sandwiches and was surprised at how tasty they were. He was starting to get excited about making s'mores and telling ghost stories.

Derek suppressed a grin as he got up to throw away the trash. Spencer always got very fidgety when he was excited and at that moment he could barely keep still.

Derek went over to the car and pulled out the graham crackers and marshmallows, but he couldn't seem to find the chocolate. "Hey Spence," he called.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see where we out the chocolate when we packed the car?"

"No."

"Damn," he muttered to himself. You couldn't have s'mores without the chocolate. He started riffling through everything in the car. This was a disaster, Spencer had his hopes set on s'mores and Derek couldn't find the chocolate. How was he going to tell him?

"Did you find everything?" Spencer asked as he came back over to the campfire.

It was Derek's turn to fidget. "I couldn't find the chocolate," he looked away avoiding eye contact.

Spencer wasn't quick enough to hide the look of disappointment that crossed his face and Derek felt awful. It was rare he convinced Spencer to try new thing, especially things he'd never heard of before.

"It's okay Derek," Spencer said trying to hide his disappointment. "We can still roast marshmallows. I've never done that before."

Derek shook his head. "It's not the same. I can't believe I forgot the chocolate." Derek suddenly tensed. "I'm gonna go get some," he said with resolve.

"What? Derek we're out in the middle of nowhere!" Spencer said gesturing around them. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal," Derek said. "And I'll go to the convenient store attached to the check-in desk. It should still be open."

Spencer could see there was no point arguing with Derek. It would just turn into a pointless fight that would ruin the whole weekend. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Derek relaxed slightly, glad that Spencer wasn't going to fight him on this. "No, you stay here. I'll be right back. You can use the time to think of a good ghost story to tell me when I get back," Derek teased.

"Ha!" Spencer smiled. "I don't need time to think. I've got a least a hundred of them already in here." He tapped at his temple.

Derek bent over and pressed his lips to the spot Spencer has just been tapping. "See you soon Spence," he said grinning and walking to the car.

--

It had taken Derek longer than either of them had expected for him to run to the campground's general store. The night was pitch black by the time he pulled the SUV up to their campsite.

Spencer who was huddled on his chair, as close to the fire as he could get with being burned, breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Derek. Spencer hated the dark and all he could think about was JJ's story about the woods. Spencer didn't really need a vivid imagination to think about the ways people could be tortured, killed, or kidnapped when alone, he saw it in person everyday at work.

"Bought out everything they had." Derek said coming over and holding up a very full plastic bag. "Ready to tell ghost stories and make s'mores now?"

Spencer looked up at Derek like he was crazy. "Uh, can we just make s'mores? I don't think I'm in the mood to tell ghost stories anymore,"

Derek opened his mouth to tease him but abruptly closed it when he noticed the look on Spencer's face. He dropped the bag and knelt next to Spencer's chair. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand on Spencer's knee. "Did something happen?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like telling ghost stories anymore." He looked at the bag on the ground and his face lit up again. "Can you teach me how to make s'mores?"

Derek smiled, as he hauled himself to his feet, he rarely got to see childlike excitement light his face, which was ashamed, it was a good look for Spencer. "Come on." He held out his hand for Spencer to take and pulled him to his up. Derek popped open the box of graham crackers and tossed the bag of marshmallows to Spencer who caught them, fumbling.

"Here," Derek hand Spencer a metal rod with two prongs. "I didn't think you'd want a stick."

Spencer placed one marshmallow on each of the prongs and held them over the fire; while Derek assembled the graham crackers, one, of course, with a piece of chocolate resting on it.

"Am I doing this right?" Spencer called over his shoulder. "I feel stupid and nothing is happening."

"Patience," Derek said coming up behind him and slipping his arms around Spencer's waist. "They look fine." He pressed a kiss to Spencer's neck then turned back and continued to place chocolate on graham cracker squares.

"Uh, Derek." Derek turned towards the fire once again. Spencer was standing, wide eyed, staring at two flaming balls of molten sugar.

"Blow it out." He reached and pulled Spencer's hand and the metal prongs away from the fire.

"They were browning—I only looked away for a second—I turned back and they were on fire." Spencer explained as Derek blew out the flaming marshmallows.

"It's okay, Pretty Boy. They're still edible," Derek, said as he picked up two graham crackers off the table and squeezed the marshmallow in between them, leaving a sticky stringy residue behind. "Some people prefer them burnt. Here try it." He held the treat up to Spencer's lips and watched his face intently as he took a bite. The change on Spencer's face was immediate, his eyes closed in pleasure as the flavors hit his taste buds, a lone sound of pleasure escaping his lips.

"See, I told you they were good," Derek said smugly as Spencer ate the rest of the treat from his fingers.

"Mhmm," Spencer mumbled through a mouthful of marshmallow fluff.

Derek made himself one from the other marshmallow as Spencer pulled two fresh ones from the bag and speared them on the pronged fork.

Right after Derek's third s'more, Spencer grabbed his hand and proceeded to lick the sugar and left over melted chocolate from his partner's fingers. All the while looking at Derek with a hungry look in his eyes. As Derek's last digit fell from Spencer's lips, Derek grabbed Spencer and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss, tasting the mixture of chocolate, sugar, and honey, in his mouth.

When they broke for breath, Derek's eyes were dark with lust, his pupils dilated. "I think it's time to go to bed don't you?" he whispered huskily in Spencer's ear making him shiver.

Spencer nodded, somewhat speechless of his own actions that had started this. Derek quickly doused the fire as Spencer grabbed another of the pre-made s'mores and put the unused ingredients back in the car.

"Hey Derek?" Spencer asked as Derek unzipped the tent.

"Yeah?"

"Can we make s'mores every night?" Spencer asked innocently even though his eyes said otherwise.

Derek just laughed as he pulled Spencer into the tent and zipped the flap behind them.


	9. Motorcycle

**Title: Motorcycle**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Existing Relationship**

**Summary: Derek tries to convince Spencer to ride his motorcycle.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: This prompt was given to me by **_**the-vampire-act**_** hope you like the result. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated**

Spencer looked at Derek like he had absolutely lost his mind. Derek in response was grinning back.

"I'm sorry," said Spencer still staring at Derek incredulously. "You want me to do what?"

"Go on the motorcycle with me," Derek repeated still grinning widely.

"Why?" Spencer was starting to panic now, racking his brain trying to think of an excuse.

"Because, I think you'll enjoy it." Derek stated like it was obvious.

"Did you know there are over 5,000 motorcycle related deaths per year. Not to mention 88,000 injuries that require hospitalization." Spencer said taking a step further away from Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. He'd heard it before. "Spencer," he said seriously taking a few steps towards him. "You know I would never let you get hurt right?"

Spencer bit his lip nervously and shifted his weight like he was preparing to bolt. "I know that…" Spencer trailed off.

"Spencer, what is it?" Derek closed the distance between them and took Spencer's hand.

"I just don't want people to see," he said looking away.

"Why not?" Derek asked confused.

"Well I'd have to ride on the back and grip your waist right?" Spencer glanced nervously at the seat of the motorcycle before turning his eyes to Derek.

"That would be the plan, yeah." Derek was still confused and not sure where Spencer was going, but he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "The girls seem to love it," he smirked.

Spencer's face clouded and he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "That's what I mean! I'm not riding _bitch_ on the back of your motorcycle and having everyone think I'm a girl."

Derek's jaw dropped at Spencer's curse. Spencer never used that kind of language, even when he was really upset.

"What? That's what it's called." Spencer said defensively crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek chuckled. "I know that's what it's called Pretty Boy and no one is going to think you are a girl."

Spencer looked unsure and glanced nervously at the bike again while running his had through his long brown locks.

"Fine," Derek said seeing he was not going to win this argument. "But I will get you on this bike eventually." He climbed onto the bike and made to start the engine.

Spencer walked timidly over to Derek afraid if he got to close he was going to be pulled on.

When Spencer got within arms reach Derek's hands shot out and pulled Spencer flush against his body eliciting a small squeak of shock from the younger man, until he crushed his lips to Spencer's.

When they surfaced for air, Derek turned his head slightly and growled huskily into Spencer's ear. "Have fun on the Metro. I'll be waiting when you get home." With that Derek gunned the engine startling Spencer and causing him to jump.

With one last rough kiss Derek sped away leaving a, now, sexually frustrated Spencer to go catch the Metro and wish that he had taken Derek's offer for a ride.


	10. Jealous

**Title: Jealous**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Morgan/Reid**

**Warnings: Established Relationship**

**Summary: Spencer copes with jealousy.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: I am currently working on about three or four other stories, but this one just came to me while I was working and wouldn't go away, so you guys get another drabble. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

The weight was sick and hot on Spencer's stomach. He was trying to control his temper, he really was. There was only one thing in the world that made his throat close up and made him feel like he couldn't breathe; and that thing was Derek Morgan.

Spencer could feel the tendrils of jealousy pulling at him, clawing, trying to make him submit to their will, but he wouldn't allow it. He stared across the bar, watching Derek chat up some random guy, and his gut clenched. It had been at least 20 minutes now. _So much for 'just going for another drink.'_ Spencer thought darkly to himself.

Spencer wasn't sure how this was going to end. He knew he didn't have the courage to interrupt Derek; face down a gun, yes. Interrupt, no. He knew Derek would come back eventually, his jacket was here and all, but he hoped it would be soon. Much longer and Spencer wasn't sure if he would still be there, they hadn't been on the rocks or anything, it's just, Spencer was never sure when it came to him and Derek, or him and anyone for that matter.

Derek glanced over and waved in his direction before turning back and continuing his conversation.

The jealousy was about to claw its way out of Spencer's chest; he downed the rest of his drink, drowning it.

Spencer sat for a few moments watching the ice melt steeling his resolve and debating what to do. Just as he was about to get up and tell Derek what for (or so he told himself that's what he was going to do) he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up. "Ready to go?"

Spencer looked up into Derek's deep brown eyes and nodded. The emotions he had seen staring back at him had been all he needed to quell the green monster.

Derek smiled, grabbed his jacket, and took Spencer's hand lacing the long pale fingers with his own. Spencer didn't really know why he'd been worried in the first place. He knew deep down he was an irreplaceable part of Derek's life, but that still didn't stop he jealous side from rearing it's ugly head from time to time.


	11. Wills

**Title: Wills**

**Rating: G**

**Characters: Morgan and Reid**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: Derek and Spencer have a battle of wills.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: I had to write this to work off some frustration sorry if it's short. I am working on some other longer stuff, but hopefully this tides you over a bit. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

No one ever anticipated Spencer Reid; they always underestimated him. They only ever saw how he acted on the surface, the skinny, nerdy kid, with a high IQ, questionable fashion sense, and statistics for everything under the sun. Granted for most people this is all he wanted them to see, but for his friends, the people who knew him best, the people who he considered his family, he let himself shine, he let himself show who he was deep down, not everything, but enough, enough to make him feel vulnerable and uncomfortable—it was part of the reason he was so pissed at Derek Morgan.

Derek had finally put the proverbial straw on Spencer's camel's back. All of Derek's pushing, and prodding, and teasing. Spencer could take a lot, but enough was enough. They hadn't spoken, besides what they need to communicate to each other for work, for nearly a week and Spencer had just heard something that he knew had just hardened his resolve.

Spencer had been eating lunch with JJ when she told him what Derek had said to her earlier that morning.

"He knows you'll crack first." Spencer laughed. He couldn't help it, it was an involuntary motion, a harsh bitter laugh that he knew somewhat startled the woman sitting across from him.

"I'm sorry," he said even though his tone was anything but; it had just seemed the thing to say. Derek was underestimating him. Had he learned nothing in their time together?

Spencer knew he was being childish and irrational, but at the moment he couldn't care less. What Derek had said, to Spencer's still angry brain, sounded like a challenge, a battle of wills. And if Derek thought Spencer was going to break he had another thing coming. Spencer could be one of the most amicable people you'd ever meet, but when he felt threatened, trapped, or challenged he could become the most stubborn person on Earth; it was something his mother had often chided him for when he was younger and she had been able.

Spencer sat back hard set determination in his eyes. He knew how this was going to end, there were only two possibilities. Either they would have an intervention, most likely in the form of their team, or their friendship would be lost forever. Spencer secretly hoped it was the former, he didn't want to lose the man he considered his best friend.

Spencer knew this was going to have to come to a culmination, somehow. As his blood seemed to simmer in his veins making his whole body tingle with suppressed anger he thought of Derek's words, he had a feeling the end wasn't going to be pretty. And Spencer Reid was rarely wrong.


	12. Intervention

**Title: Intervention**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Morgan, Reid, Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, and Hotch**

**Warnings: None**

**Summary: The team stages an intervention to help end Morgan and Reid's fight.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: This is the "sequel" to **_**Wills**_** sorry it took me so long.**

"I can't take it anymore!" Penelope Garcia threw up her hands, very frustrated.

"I know," Emily Prentiss looked over her beer. "They are being childish."

"It's beginning to scare me a little." Jennifer Jareau looked at her companions as they nodded in agreement.

The women of the BAU had decided to have a girls night out. They had been chatting amicably about shopping, makeup, and general girly things that would make most males cringe. Soon however, their conversation had turned to their male coworkers; specifically the behavior of two coworkers, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid.

The two profilers hadn't spoken unless they had had to in almost a week and a half and frankly the stress and tension was taking its toll on everyone.

"We have to do something." Garcia took a gulp of her fruity pink drink. "I've not meddled, but this can't go on."

"I agree. It's not just affecting them anymore." Emily said seriously.

"What should we do?" Garcia looked hopefully at the other women, glad they were in agreement about the two men.

"I think we need an intervention." JJ said.

Emily nodded. "Agreed." She raised her glass, "To getting Morgan and Reid back together so we don't have to hear them bitch." The two other women cheered as they clinked their glasses against hers.

"Conference room." Derek and Spencer both looked up from their paperwork as Hotch called to the team over the railing outside his office.

Spencer immediately stopped working and got up without a glance at his fellow agents and walked to he conference room.

Derek finished the sentence he was working on and followed Spencer at a much slower pace, throwing a glance to Emily who shrugged as he got up and started walking towards JJ who was coming in from her office.

Spencer began to suspect something was wrong a few minutes after entering the conference room. Dave was already seated when he entered so Spencer took a seat and began to look around for case files. When he didn't see any Spencer concluded JJ must have had them. He then became confused and tense as JJ walked in with nothing in her hands. Spencer was very tense by the time Garcia bustled in. Hotch moved and closed the door behind her, turning the lock.

"What's going on?" Derek had become suspicious too.

"We're tired of you and Spencer behaving like children," Garcia said looking much more serious than normal.

"In other words, an intervention," Hotch said.

Emily and Dave got up; when Emily spoke it was her interrogation voice. "Now, we can do this one of two ways."

"And what ways would those be?" Derek spat. He didn't like this. It was his fight with Spencer; he didn't need everyone's input and interference.

"We can talk this out like civilized people and solve this issue or we can beat you both until you see reason." Dave leaned on the table in a threatening manner.

Spencer spoke for the first time since entering the room, it wasn't his normal voice; this was the voice of trapped Spencer. "Look, Morgan and I can handle it. It's none of your business," he snapped. He felt very boxed in and like his team was ganging up on him. Images of his past began to flash in his mind.

"This just isn't affecting the two of you. It's affecting all of us." JJ looked at the two of them. "What caused all this anyway?" JJ continued.

Both Spencer and Derek looked embarrassed. A light blush graced Spencer's cheeks. They looked each other in the eye for the first time in nearly two weeks. Spencer's blush deepened and Derek looked sheepish.

Garcia's eyes widened a look of comprehension blossomed on her face. "Oh my God!"

Derek and Spencer's heads swiveled to look at her. Her eyes were shining. Spencer began to stammer, as his whole face became flaming tomato red.

"No," Derek's voice slightly unbelieving. "Just no Baby Girl. Nothing like that." He looked at Spencer who was vigorously shaking his head looking horrified at the thought.

"Then what was it?" Emily said looking curiously at the two of them.

"It's stupid." Spencer said in a small voice.

"I pulled Reid's hair when he was having a bad day," Derek said. He winced a little; it sounded so stupid when he said it out loud.

"I kind of snapped." Spencer said ducking his eyes and looking at the table. "It kind of snowballed." He was talking to the wooden surface of the round table now.

There was a tense moment of silence and then Emily spoke. "That's it? Pfft that's so girly, no wonder Garcia thinks you're gay."

The tension in the room broke and everyone laughed.

"Look, Reid man, I'm sorry." Derek stood and held his hand out to Spencer who stood and took it.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted that way. Friends?" Spencer asked questioningly.

"Always man." He suddenly pulled Spencer into a hug eliciting a surprised squeak from the younger agent who then hugged Derek awkwardly back.

The loud clicks of a camera drew both of their attention and they quickly broke away from one another.

"Well this is nice. I have enough to fuel my fantasies for a few weeks. Bye loves." Garcia quickly crossed the room and unlocked the door before anyone had the chance to bat an eyelash.

She flashed the room one last smile before darting off to her office to do who knew who to the pictures.

The whole team smiled as Derek's voice rang in the air after her. "Baby Girl, I better not find those pictures on the internet!" Everyone smiled; things were finally back to normal.


	13. Vials

**Title: Vials**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters: Morgan and Reid**

**Warnings: Implications of drug abuse**

**Summary: Spencer's life starts to spiral out of his control.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing of Criminal Minds that I own is the first four seasons on DVD.**

**A/N: This just came to me, it really is short, sorry. I want to write more and have several things in the works but I haven't really had the inspiration to write lately. Hopefully I will finish something I am working on and post it. Until then, here is just a small something. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

Spencer Reid was so tired. His life was tumbling out of control and he could find no way to stop it. He reached down and grabbed a hold of his bag, hand slipping into the concealed front pocket. His fingers found the icy sides of the small glass vials they had been searching for, he let out a breath of relief and pulled his hand away before anyone noticed his odd behavior.

The rational part of Reid's brain told him he needed to throw the damned drugs away, to wash them down the drain, to break them on the pavement, to just be rid of them, not keeping holding on to them like a security blanket. The other part, the part he really didn't want to admit existed, wanted to feel; that part wanted to unlock and relive memories from his past, good or bad. That part of him just wanted to escape. He pushed it down, he only had the vials as a reminder, of what he still wasn't quite sure himself, but he would never use them.

Reid shook his head to clear it of thoughts pertaining to the hidden contents of his bag. He set his bag back on the floor and turned to an open case file on his desk; it had just come in, he opened it and pictures spilled out, girls laying on leaves, they appeared to be sleeping, but Reid knew better. His throat tightened and his mind flashed to an unexpected knock to his head, falling in dead leaves, a suddenly sinister face above his own, a dark cabin in the woods, his nose was suddenly filled with the scent of burning fish livers, his foot suddenly stung with phantom pain; his hand jumped down to gather his bag automatically. He slung it over his shoulder and rushed off down towards the bathroom, his only thought- the tiny vials tucked away in his bag.

Across the bullpen, Derek Morgan watched Reid's strange behavior with worry in his eyes. His grip tightened on his own case file when Reid jumped up and rushed in the direction of the restroom.

Morgan waited until Reid's form disappeared before moving over to see what had spooked him and sent him rushing to the bathroom. He took one glance at the photos still scattered on Reid's desk before casting his eyes skyward for a brief second and sending a silent prayer to someone he wasn't sure of anymore. He hastily pushed the photos back in the folder and shut it. He turned and quickly followed Reid's path to the bathroom, suddenly afraid of what he would find there.


End file.
